pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Unexist/State Of The Game
Why would nerfing rend to a 2 second cast help? Anyone can interrupt it as it is (1 second cast), and 2 seconds would just make it so it NEVER got off. Teams just have to try and interrupt it, which they rarely do. If LA is stripped (which is easily done if you just wait until they cast a spell for it to be reapplied) it can significantly lower the amount of snares a me/e can cast, or you can bring a multitude of skills (hex breaker, inspired hex, empathic removal, etc) to counter it. I agree with most of the rest. • Saint TALK 12:48, 14 November 2008(EST) :Extending the penalty of rend to cover ALL forms of enchantments will be a better nerf, imo.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:52, 14 November 2008 (EST) ::its not the lack damage of damage taken from rend that makes it imba (as unexist argues), its the fact that it can strip most/all of the prots off a target. it already strips off non-monk enchantments, making it take damage for those wouldn't be a nerf at all but rather a minor annoyance. • Saint TALK 12:53, 14 November 2008(EST) :::Well, the problem is rend removes too many enchantments with low spec, that is the problem, really.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:54, 14 November 2008 (EST) ::::yes but i argue that it is so easily interruptable already that unexists solution (2 second cast) would hardly do anything to balance the skill out. • Saint TALK 12:55, 14 November 2008(EST) :::(EC)How can the damage make it imba, it only makes it more balanced. I suppose they could increase the damage and make it cover all enchants, so that, when not enough curses specced, it can kill you once you remove like 4 or 5 enchants. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:56, 14 November 2008 (EST) :::::Many mesmers bring rend, which kind of makes it harder to interrupt. Increasing the duration of casting just promotes secondary profession usage, imo. Rend has a functionality that is hard to balance.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:59, 14 November 2008 (EST) ::::::I think raising the damage taken would be a better alternative then making it cover all enchantments. Or doing both might also be a solution. Then youll only really see it on necros, although hexes and necros are already meta so that might not be a solution either. • Saint TALK 13:00, 14 November 2008(EST) :::::::I say rend is OP because it strips all enchantments; for like.. no downsides(the sac is like what, 80 health?) and has like 20 secs recharge for 5 energy. So; let's state that again, for 5 energy, you either fully strip their me/e from all enchantments or you have an unprottable spike? Also; 1 sec cast rend isn't OP and interuptable yes, but the point is you have about 36% for FC and once it fast casts, you'd have a dead target(in ha, in GvG you lack dmg so they can still infuse). Rising the damage taken is purely useless; might be a bit more to heal for a monk but in general you run rend in uberlamezdefensewalls or on rangers, where it doesn't matter anyway how much health you have. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 16:14, 14 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::raising the damage to like 250 dmg at low spec per ench removed would help, i dont mean raising it a little. • Saint TALK 17:13, 14 November 2008(EST) ::::::::Lose 660 health per ench removed. 86.151.73.55 16:20, 14 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::That's just nerfing it like smiter's boon; because you're lazy. You shouldn't just delete skills like that, you should balance them so they are good but not broken in a special situation. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 13:41, 15 November 2008 (EST) Make it so it requires like 8 curses or something. --Frosty 16:48, 14 November 2008 (EST) :The point of necro enchantment removals is not the spec. The point is, if they fc rend your seriously fucked because you can't really do anything about it. Especially in the spikes containing a pain of disenchantment necro; fc of rend/pain falls alot into kills —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 13:32, 15 November 2008 (EST) ::Then align it with SR and make it 50% fail under 5 SR? Brandnew. 13:34, 15 November 2008 (EST) :::Still not a solution; as alot of the spike builds contain a n/e with pain of disenchantment / rend. It does fix for fesmers in HA however, but it just changes the spike meta into containing necro's. Also; rend shouldn't be nerfed that big as it is a awesome water snare stripper. It just should be nerfed in the part of spike teams working around it(perfect spike and boom). I'd seriously think 2 sec cast is the best solution; when stripping you can still cancel really well(5e) but for spikes it just becomes too tricky. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 13:37, 15 November 2008 (EST) ::::Meh, if you keep an eye out for it (which I think you should) it's just as interruptible at 1 as at 2 seconds. :/ You might get it off 3/10 times more or something. (but srsly, I don't know stuff about gw.) Brandnew. 13:41, 15 November 2008 (EST) :::::That 3/10 does get kills, however. The point is you can't really do much about it then. If it was 2 sec, you can even interupt it on animation so you can interupt more defensefag stuffs. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:27, 16 November 2008 (EST) ::with fast cast its not easy at all to get. • Saint TALK 13:51, 15 November 2008(EST) Good on ranger stuff. Put Gaze remove all enchantments <50%. Give 50% failure on rend 4 or less so not all the profs can afford the spread and increase the damage taken from it. Change PoD to shadow damage, extend breakpoint to 13 curses and 2 second cast in case mesmers use. steam, shatterstorm, and freezing gust's damage could be reduced a little i guess. they need to reduce heal on pwk too. warrior's endurance, i'd rather they leave power attack and prot strike alone on recharge or just add 1-2 seconds and have we give 2 energy per hit. :Actually rend with 2 sec cast wouldnt be bad idea, keep gaze of contempt at one sec and reduce cost to 5 and recharge up to 20 but still <50%--ShadowRelyk 04:35, 29 November 2008 (EST) ::Pretty much everyone can afford to take 5 curses, it's srsly not that much. PoD to shadow damage is like, who cares? It's not the damage that's OP, it's the like lolstripmabar. 2 energy per hit on WE wouldn't work at all for those axes, they just start using zealous axes and gg. Making it 1 energy would be bad, as that's just throwing it away in the trashcan. Also; gaze is >50% which is like, every spike it still triggers. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:41, 29 November 2008 (EST) :::^Yeah i knew most of that was stupid. i guess the only thing you can do is change the casting time to 2 sec :/ but that wont help much with mesmers so move rend to soul reaping att and reduce enchantment removal to 1..3 or increase recharge of gaze and rend to 25/30 seconds. if reducing we to 2 means a little more zealous, means little less vamp. dont have to nerf it all at once.--ShadowRelyk 04:57, 29 November 2008 (EST)